


Let's Get Fit

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien and Luka are business partners, Adrien is fencing instructor, F/M, Gym, Gym AU, Kagami and Adrien are close friends, Kagami is potential employee, Luka is Gym owner, Luka is also karate instructor, Luka is smitten, Luka is yoga instructor, Marinette and Kagami will be close friends, Marinette is new instructor, Rose works front desk, lukagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Kagami isn't sure what to expect when she walks into the new and trendy gym Adrien recommended. She never dreamed she might find herself becoming an employee, especially after accidentally mistaking the gym owner for Adrien. While she finds Luka interesting, she's not sure he's serious about his intentions toward her. Besides, she's there to work, not to have a fun time with the boss. However, Adrien doesn't help matters when he tries his hands at matchmaking. She might seriously kill him if he doesn't stop.Sure, she likes Luka well enough, but falling in love? No way. She has other matters of greater importance. She just needs to get her heart on the same page. That's all.





	Let's Get Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of AU Yeah August. Gym AU. Lukagami pairing.
> 
> I honestly flip-flopped a lot on the characters I wanted for this story. I ended up with a pairing that I've come to truly enjoy writing. So, here's the beginning of their third story with me. I hope you enjoy seeing Luka and Kagami get to know one another with the helping hands of several matchmakers.

 

Grimacing at the blaring music as she entered the gym, Kagami counted to ten in four different languages, hoping to quell the headache building. She needed a distraction from the noise. She needed it soon if she hoped to curb the building headache before it became a full-blown migraine. 

"How can I help you?" a bubbly woman asked at the front desk, her blonde hair cut into a rather adorable pixie cut. Her nametag declared the woman as Rose. 

Fitting, Kagami thought as she approached the desk, working to keep her mind focused. 

"I'm looking for a friend. He's an instructor here. He promised to show me around, to see if this place would be a good fit." She held out her hand to the other woman and offered her the best smile she could muster. It lasted a second before a particularly loud chord sounded over the PA system, clanging into Kagami's ears and jostling her brain. At least, that's how it felt to the serious young woman. 

"Are you Kagami? Oh, Adrien's been so excited about you coming here." The blonde came around the desk and embraced Kagami, surprising the renowned fencer and fitness trainer. "He's this way. I'll show you."

Following behind the blonde, Kagami soon found the music's loudness decreasing the further they moved into the gym. She sighed with some relief as she realized the back rooms for classes had a different system than the large room they utilized for mass fitness training, housing a multitude of machines.

"Sorry about the music. It's Rock today. Tomorrow will be a lot quieter. Each day has its theme." The information came unbidden yet welcome all the same to Kagami as she glanced around the rooms they passed.

"You do a little bit of everything here, then?" She noted the yoga and Pilates rooms, the cycling rooms, and a few others that could be purposed into several other disciplines of exercise.

"Oh, yes, we try to have something for everyone. We're one of the most popular gyms around." Rose soon came to a stop at the last door in the long labyrinth of rooms, pointing toward the geared-up figure practicing on his own. "There he is. Well, I'll leave you to it. I hope he convinces you to join. I know we could use another trainer after Alix left."

"I'll consider it after I've spoken with Adrien. It was a pleasure to meet you." She bowed toward the blonde, barely sparing the woman another glance as she moved into the room. 

Taking great strides to remain quiet, she almost pounced on the unaware fencer when he turned at the last moment and tapped her with the soft end of his saber.

"Point to me," he declared, his voice deeper than she remembered.

"Well, it was worth a shot, Agreste." She shrugged as she fought back a smile as she looked up her old friend and fencing partner back in their lycee days.

She gasped when the man pulled off his face mask and revealed dark hair close to her own with teal tips. A small sheen of sweat covered his forehead though barely visible through his hair as his blue eyes looked upon her with some amusement. 

"Oh, you must be Kagami. Adrien's told me a lot about you. I'm Luka Couffaine, the owner of this establishment." He held out his hand to her, his smile growing as he looked her over, not in a sleezy way but in an assessing way one would of any potential employee.

"Hello," she said in a softer tone. "It's nice to meet you, M. Couffaine."

"I hope Adrien is able to convince you to give us a chance. I think you'll find our gym isn't like the others." He nodded as a door behind them opened and shut, his eyes never quite leaving hers for a moment longer though he greeted their guest. "Afternoon, Adrien. I believe I've taken up enough of your friend's time. Find me once you're done."

Adrien nodded, his gaze going between his friend and his employer.

When Luka had finally disappeared from the room, he turned toward Kagami and asked, "So, what would you like to know first? I can show you our amazing fencing equipment or I can get you Luka's number if you'd like."

She glared at the former model, wondering if she'd still get the job if she decked him.

Probably not, but it might be worth it if Adrien's smugness was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
